De cómo pasó Teddy su sexto cumpleaños
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Es el sexto cumpleaños de Teddy, quien lo celebrará por la mañana con su abuela y los Malfoy y por la tarde con los Weasley, Harry y Hermione. Diversión, adorabilidad y un levísimo toque Dramione en un solo fic. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? / Regalo para la genialosa LadyChocolateLover


_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

 **N/A.** He aquí mi regalo para **LadyChocolateLover**. Sí, te mentí un poco. No era reserva y aun así cogí las peticiones de otra usuaria cuando me lo ofrecieron. Hace unos días me dijeron que tú también te habías quedado sin AI, y de verdad, de verdad que la falta de tiempo me hizo una auténtica frutada. Estuve a puntito de decir que no podía. Tenía un montón de cosas que escribir, entre ellas el regalo de la otra chica, pero maldita sea, eran tus peticiones, tus benditas peticiones que parecían hechas a propósito para mí. No pude resistirlo y acepté.

El Dramione me llamó demasiado, pero para un long-fic, algo imposible de conseguir en los tres o cuatro días que tenía de plazo. Así que decidí dejarlo para más adelante (me lo guardo, algún día lo escribiré y será todito para ti. Y sí, lo acabaré antes de empezar a subirlo). Luego tenía el fic de los Merodeadores. Demasiado amor para resistirlo. Estoy en ello, de verdad que sí. Lo subiré algún día de estos, de aquí al 4. Pero antes de poder siquiera empezarlo, la petición fácil apuntó y disparó directo a mi corazoncito. Más de seis mil cien palabras en dos días. Impresionante para ser yo xD No sé si me ha quedado bien, si es adorable y mono y divertido, pero lo he intentado. De verdad que sí.

Espero que perdones mi mentirijilla y que no haya actualizado OdF. Esto ocupó todo mi tiempo xD

Espero también que no te aburra mucho y que te quede paciencia conmigo para los Merodeadores, que llegarán en cualquier momento.

Un beso enorme, hermanita.

* * *

 **Petición escogida:** El sexto cumpleaños de Teddy Lupin. Pasa la mañana con la familia de su abuela (los Malfoy) y la tarde con los Weasley, Harry y Hermione. Quiero humor, adorabilidad y juegos. Puntos extra si Draco no está amargado y se dedica a jugar con él (y si está enamorado de Hermione, mejor que mejor, pero eso ya es secundario).

* * *

Llega corriendo, apresurado, con el pelo revuelto y la respiración agitada. Están todos en el jardín, así que es allí adónde se dirige.

Los encuentra junto al pequeño estanque. Lucius, muy alto y muy serio, de pie a la sombra de un gran cerezo. El abuelo Abraxas, balanceándose en su mecedora con la mirada perdida mientras murmura cosas por lo bajo como de costumbre. Narcissa, con el pelo suelto y una sonrisa tan dulce que parece azúcar, inclinada junto a la mesa donde está la comida. Su hermana Andrómeda, charlando con ella con las manos entrelazadas.

Y Teddy, cómo no.

—Draco —lo saluda su madre cuando lo ve llegar—. Estábamos esperándote. ¿Cómo has tardado tanto?

—Mucha gente, colas largas —masculla él. Teddy está sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, con la mirada perdida bajo su pelo azul cobalto, pero en cuanto repara en su llegada se pone en pie de un salto y corre hacia él.

—¡Draco, Draco, Draco! ¿Has traído mi sorpresa? ¿La tienes? ¿La tienes?

El joven alza la vista y mira a su madre, que sigue sonriendo con ternura. Draco alza las cejas y ladea la cabeza.

—¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?

El niño abandona todo su entusiasmo y mira a Draco con confusión y tristeza.

—Pero… tita Cissa dijo que…

Se interrumpe y se queda en silencio. Es solo un instante, pero Draco se ablanda rápido. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y saca un paquete que en seguida se hace inmenso.

—Ah… ¿Te referías a esta sorpresa?

A Teddy se le iluminan los ojos. En su sentido más literal. Sus pupilas empequeñecen y sus iris se vuelven dorados como linternas.

—¡Sorpresa! —grita, y se lanza a por el paquete. Tarda poco en hacer trizas el envoltorio, mientras Draco se acerca lentamente a su madre.

—Creí que no llegarías a tiempo. O que te habías olvidado. —Narcissa se pone en pie y su hijo se siente diminuto a su lado.

—Por supuesto que no me olvidé. Prometí que me encargaría del regalo del crío y lo he hecho. Pero deberíais haberme avisado con más antelación.

—Eso ha sido culpa mía, querido —interviene Andrómeda—. Hasta anoche no se me ocurrió preguntarle a tu madre si podía venir a celebrar aquí el cumpleaños de Teddy.

—Entiendo.

Junto a la mesa de la comida, tirado en el suelo y rodeado de pedazos de papel, Teddy grita de la emoción. Narcissa enarca una ceja con curiosidad.

—Por cierto, Draco… ¿Qué le has comprado?

Su hijo no responde. Solo sonríe. Y un segundo más tarde, el pequeño Teddy corre hacia ellos con su flamante regalo de cumpleaños: una réplica infantil de la famosísima _Viento de Plata_ , la escoba más rápida y exclusiva del momento.

—¡Muchas gracias, Draco! —chilla el pequeño, abrazándose al chico con una fuerza asombrosa.

—¿Cuánto ha costado eso, hijo? —masculla Lucius desde su puesto en la sombra, pero antes de que a Draco le dé tiempo a contestar, Narcissa sacude la mano en un gesto para silenciar a su marido.

—¿Qué más da eso, Lucius? Es nuestro regalo para Teddy. El único problema que yo le veo… Draco, ¿no será demasiado peligroso?

—Es para niños —responde él, encogiéndose de hombros—. No se eleva a más de un metro del suelo y no coge mucha velocidad. Además, no todos los días se cumplen seis años, ¿verdad, Teddy?

El pequeño ni siquiera escucha. Se ha colocado la escoba entre las piernas, poniéndose de puntillas y gritando.

—¡Voy a ser el mejor buscador del mundo, como mi padrino!

Draco hace una mueca al escucharle y se acerca a él.

—Mira, tienes que dar una patada al suelo y…

—Sé montar, mi padrino Harry me lo explicó una vez —le interrumpe Teddy, sonriendo. Draco frunce el ceño.

—Ya, claro, cómo no —masculla por lo bajo. Esperaba tener su momento de protagonismo explicando al niño cómo hacerla volar.

La siguiente hora será recordada por el joven Malfoy como una de las más estresantes de su vida. Perseguir a Teddy por todo el jardín de Malfoy Manor se convierte en su única preocupación, corriendo detrás de la escoba de juguete que _joder, no se suponía que pudiera ir tan deprisa._ El niño, verdaderamente encantado con su regalo, surca el aire a toda velocidad chillando de pura emoción y fingiendo que retransmite un partido de quidditch.

—¡El mejor buscador del mundo, sí señor! ¡Teddy Lupin ha visto la snitch! ¡Ha visto la snitch! ¡La ha visto y está a punto de cogerla! ¡La va a coger! ¡La tiene delante!

—¡Lo único que tienes delante es una maldita pared, dichoso crío! ¡Para de una vez o te la pegarás y tendré que explicarle a Potter porqué su ahijado está espachurrado contra uno de los muros de mi casa!

Pero Teddy no escucha. Vuela, está volando, igual que su padrino cuando iba a Hogwarts. Vuela, vuela, vuela, y el aire contra su cara le hace demasiado feliz como para pararse a escuchar al chico rubio que corre tras él sin respiración.

Y como con todo lo que implica un exceso de velocidad, los problemas acaban llegando. Una curva cogida demasiado deprisa, un árbol que _juraría que antes no estaba ahí_ y solo un toque de varita de Lucius impide que el pequeño Lupin acabe estampándose contra el tronco.

Narcissa, Andrómeda y Draco llegan junto al niño en el momento preciso en que Teddy se baja de la escoba, blanco y tembloroso.

—Creo… creo que no tengo más ganas de volar hoy —murmura, y las dos mujeres no pueden sino apoyar esa idea.

Es así como pasan rápidamente a la comida. Los elfos se han esmerado a fondo para preparar las cosas más deliciosas y, desde luego, lo han conseguido. Hay fuentes de patatas asadas saltarinas, pucheros con sopa de colores y bandejas de empanadillas musicales, pero también pastelillos de merengue, tartaletas de manzana y lazos de hojaldre con vainilla. Teddy está tan hambriento que acaba cansándose de la paciencia que requiere usar los cubiertos y empieza a atacar con las manos, manchándose la cara en el proceso.

El abuelo Abraxas tararea por lo bajo mientras se recoloca la servilleta en su regazo y Lucius mira al niño con expresión de desagrado.

—Está claro que nadie se preocupa lo más mínimo de enseñarle modales —gruñe, ganándose una exclamación ahogada de indignación por parte de Andrómeda. Draco se plantea por un segundo darle la razón a su padre, pero ve entonces la mirada fulminante que Narcissa dirige a su marido.

Teddy se ha quedado congelado con la boca abierta y una empanadilla a medio camino entre su plato y su cara, mirando a Lucius con las mejillas rojas.

—No pasa nada, cariño. Puedes comer las empanadillas con las manos —le sonríe Narcissa, y Teddy no necesita que se lo repitan dos veces. Lucius gruñe por lo bajo pero no protesta lo más mínimo, y Draco se ve obligado a ocultar una sonrisa con la servilleta. Por fiero e implacable que parezca su padre, una sola mirada de su madre es más que suficiente para acallar toda posible protesta.

Y después de la comida, la tarta. Es inmensa, es asombrosa, tiene varios pisos y ni siquiera Draco recuerda una tarta así en toda su vida.

—Una tarta de chocolate —murmura Teddy por lo bajo, contemplando con los ojos muy abiertos el gigantesco pastel.

—De diez chocolates —añade Narcissa, sonriendo con orgullo. Draco traga saliva. _Merlín bendito_. La base es de bizcocho chocolateado, pintada de chocolate negro derretido. Tiene coronas de chocolate con leche alrededor y un gran seis dibujado con trazos sólidos de chocolate con leche. Por todas partes se aprecian pedacitos de chocolate a la naranja, además de bolitas de chocolate con caramelo y una fina capa de frutas del bosque bañadas en chocolate suizo que envuelve la tarta. Y eso es solo lo que puede apreciarse desde fuera.

—Tita Cissa, ¡es la mejor tarta del mundo! —grita Teddy, y Draco no puede más que darle la razón en silencio.

—Es imposible que logramos comérnosla —susurra, pero se equivoca. Vaya si se equivoca. Y es que Draco no cuenta con el apetito voraz de Teddy Lupin cuando de chocolate se trata. El pequeño metamorfomago vuelve su pelo castaño oscuro con vetas blancas, logrando un parecido asombroso con su tarta de cumpleaños, y tarda solo dos segundos en hacer desaparecer de un soplido el inmenso número seis de chispitas azules que brilla sobre el postre. Seguidamente devora varias porciones a una velocidad tal que Draco no puede evitar preguntarse dónde demonios meterá todo ese pastel. En su diminuto cuerpecito, desde luego, parece que no.

Y mientras Teddy mastica el último pedacito de tarta, uno de los elfos se aproxima corriendo a la mesa con un huevo de oro envuelto en un paño blanco.

—Para el pequeño señor —declara con voz arrastrada, dejando el objeto en la mesa ante Teddy.

—¿Qué es?

—Otra sorpresa —sonríe Narcissa. Teddy alarga la mano, y en cuanto uno de sus dedos roza la pulida superficie del huevo, el cascarón dorado se parte y de su interior surge una brillante luz que asciende hasta quedar flotando a la altura de sus ojos.

—¡Ohhhhh! —exclama el pequeño, fascinado. Y de pronto, la luz pierde su color blanco para volverse áurica como un amanecer, y la música llena el jardín de los Malfoy. Es una melodía sin letra ni voz, dulce, suave, relajante, hipnótica, y todos —incluyendo a Lucius— se pierden en los mágicos sonidos que encierra.

—Sopla —susurra Narcissa, y cuando Teddy obedece, la lucecita estalla en una explosión de colores que sube y sube y llena el aire como una espiral cromática de brillos y canciones.

Después, el jardín se queda en silencio, y el huevo vuelve a estar intacto.

—Gracias, tita Cissa —dice Teddy en voz bajita, como si tuviera miedo de estropear el bonito silencio que sigue al espectáculo.

La mujer sonríe y acaricia el pelo del niño, que vuelve a envolver el huevo en el paño blanco con un cuidado reverencial.

—Es un regalo precioso, Cissy —señala Andrómeda con una sonrisa—. Teddy, cariño, ven. La abuela también tiene algo para ti.

Draco se estira con irrefrenable curiosidad. Los regalos, incluso los ajenos, siempre han sido algo que le han fascinado inexplicablemente.

Y el regalo de Andrómeda resulta ser una pelota mágica. El balón, de color azul intenso, escapa de Teddy cuando intenta atraparlo. Bota, vuela, gira, se cuela entre las piernas del niño y aterriza en el regazo del abuelo Abraxas, que ni siquiera se inmuta.

—¡Es una _bludger_! —exclama Teddy, pero Andrómeda ríe.

—No, cielo, claro que no. Es blandita, no te hará daño.

Draco resopla con aburrimiento al ver que el regalo es alto tan simple, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Porque Teddy tira de su túnica gritando "¡Vamos, Draco, tenemos que cogerla!" y no hay determinación suficiente en todo el planeta para resistirse al entusiasmo sin caducidad del chiquillo. Draco carraspea, se remueve en su asiento, busca alguna excusa y finalmente claudica, levantándose con un suspiro.

Y no entiende, no entiende, _NO ENTIENDE_ qué crucios hace él, un Malfoy, un aristócrata, persiguiendo una pelota azul imparable al lado de un mocoso de seis años recién estrenados. Intenta permanecer digno al principio. Mira de reojo la mesa, donde los adultos charlan sin prestarles atención. Teddy da palmadas y corre y se deja caer detrás del balón, mientras que Draco le sigue sin demasiada convicción. Le parece un juego absurdo y un regalo estúpido. ¿Para qué querría nadie una pelota que no se deja atrapar?

—¡Venga, Draco! ¡Tienes que correr más! ¡Así no te vas a divertir!

Al final accede. Resopla. Se remanga la túnica y decide tomárselo en serio. ¿Teddy quiere que coja la pelota? Pues la cogerá. ¡Faltaría más!

Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque el dichoso balón brinca, cambia de sentido y los engaña. Se detiene en el suelo el tiempo justo para que ambos salten sobre ella, y en el último instante sale disparado en una nueva dirección. Ralentiza, deja que se acerquen y cuando están a punto de atraparlo gira alrededor de ellos como si se burlara y luego se va botando. Antes de que se dé cuenta, Draco está perdido de barro, con su bonita túnica arrugada y llena de manchas de hierba.

Claro que nada podría importarle menos, porque Merlín, ¿cuánto hacía que no se lo pasaba tan bien, como si… como si tuviera seis años él también? Solo entonces se da cuenta de que el objetivo del juego no es coger la pelota. No señor. Eso es algo que en seguida pasa a un segundo plano, porque la verdadera esencia del regalo, el auténtico secreto de todas esas risas, es la diversión que encierra perseguir a la pelota saltarina por todo el jardín, rodando por el suelo como si todavía hubiera tiempo para jugar a ser un niño.

Y es en ese momento cuando el elfo doméstico regresa.

—Ya está aquí la señorita Granger —anuncia con voz solemne, y Draco se levanta de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos. Corre a la mesa de nuevo y se queda de pie, muy recto y algo nervioso. Al verlo, Narcissa alza una ceja en un gesto inquisitivo que su hijo opta por ignorar.

—Yo… yo llevo al crío con Granger —se ofrece. Lucius entrecierra los ojos pero no dice nada, y su mujer asiente conforme. Andrómeda también parece de acuerdo con la proposición.

De pronto, y como recién despertado del trance en el que siempre se haya encerrado, el abuelo Abraxas se incorpora de golpe.

—Nunca es tarde cuando el amor es puro, sí señor. Sí, sí, nunca es tarde… A no ser que lleguemos tarde.

Mete la mano en la solapa de su túnica y extrae de ella un reloj de bolsillo que pende de una cadenita. En la cubierta plateada hay una estrella grabada. El anciano se estira sobre la mesa y le tiende el reloj a Teddy, que llega con la pelota silenciosa y quieta entre sus brazos.

—Toma, pequeño. Para que nunca llegues tarde.

—Gracias —responde rápidamente el niño, alargando una mano para coger el reloj y contemplarlo con fascinación. Los otros tres adultos asisten a la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, momento que Draco aprovecha para acercarse a Teddy.

—Coge la escoba, rápido. Vamos con Granger.

Eso parece emocionar al pequeño.

—¡Sí, Mione!

Sin embargo, Draco no puede efectuar la huida rápida y silenciosa que tenía planeada, pues Teddy quiere antes despedirse de los Malfoy y su abuela. Besa la mejilla de Narcissa, le da la mano al abuelo Abraxas e incluso corre junto a Lucius, a quien tironea de la túnica hasta conseguir que el mago se incline a regañadientes y así poder abrazarlo.

—Adiós, tito Lucius.

—¿Tito Lucius? —se atraganta él, solo que en esa ocasión no hace falta que su mujer lo calle con una mirada asesina. Él mismo toma la sabia decisión de no añadir nada más.

Después, Teddy se dirige a su abuela, quien lo envuelve en un cálido y dulce abrazo que acaba incomodando a Draco.

—Pásalo muy bien, cariño. Iré a buscarte a casa de los Weasley esta noche.

—Sí, abuela.

—Y pórtate bien.

—Pero si yo siempre me porto bien —protesta Teddy, hinchando los carrillos.

Solo después de tantas despedidas consigue Draco arrancar al niño del jardín y llevárselo a toda velocidad.

—Tú también tienes ganas de ver a Mione, ¿verdad?—comenta Teddy entre jadeos, apenas capaz de seguir al chico con el peso de su escoba nueva sobre los brazos. Afortunadamente, Draco ha tenido el detalle de cogerle el huevo, la pelota y el reloj.

—¿Qué? —Malfoy se detiene de golpe y mira al niño con el ceño fruncido—. Claro que no, no digas tonterías. Es que… se enfadará si la hacemos esperar.

Y no hay más que hablar, así que siguen prácticamente corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada, donde una impaciente Hermione aguarda con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya era hora —protesta cuando los ve llegar, fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada. Sin embargo, su expresión se vuelve dulce en cuanto posa sus ojos en Lupin—. ¡Teddy, cariño! Muchísimas felicidades.

—Gracias, Mione. ¡Mira la sorpresa que me ha comprado Draco! Puedo volar como mi padrino. Pero casi me choco contra un árbol y tito Lucius me salvó. ¡Y he comido tarta de… de… de cien chocolates!

—Exagerado —masculla Draco por lo bajo. Mira de reojo a Hermione y le tiende los regalos, los cuales ella recoge algo sorprendida. Repasa al chico de arriba abajo y tiene que morderse el labio inferior para contener una risita.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Malfoy? Parece que te haya pasado un dragón por encima.

Draco se mira y tiene que concederle su parte de razón. Después de tanto correr detrás de Teddy y su dichosa pelotita, tiene un aspecto francamente desastroso.

—Ha sido por el crío —gruñe, estirándose con su porte más digno y orgulloso.

—Sí, Draco ha jugado conmigo. ¡Me perseguía cuando iba en escoba porque quería ganar el partido! Y después me ha ayudado a coger la pelota. Nos quería engañar y tuvimos que rodar por el suelo como en una batalla, pero al final la cogí yo solito.

—¿Partido? ¿Pelota? —Hermione dirige a Malfoy una mirada de curiosidad, pero Draco está demasiado ocupado queriendo matar al niño—. ¿Has estado jugando con Teddy, Malfoy?

Él se ofende. _Claro que no_. Alza la barbilla. _Menuda tontería_. Refunfuña por lo bajo. _Solo un poco_.

Hermione se ríe y empuja suavemente a Teddy hacia la entrada, animándolo a marcharse. Tan pronto como el niño está lo suficientemente lejos, ella mira de un lado a otro y estampa un único beso rápido pero intenso en los labios de Malfoy.

—Tengo que irme ya —dice cuando se aparta. Él sonríe. No sabe dónde se le habrá caído su máscara de indiferencia, pero ya habrá tiempo de buscarla más tarde.

—Vale. Pero tenemos que vernos pronto.

—Sí, sí —responde ella con un gesto de impaciencia. Teddy la llama desde la puerta con la escoba en brazos y Hermione suspira. Dice adiós, da media vuelta y ya se está yendo, pero la voz de Draco vuelve a detenerla.

—Oye, Hermione… ¿Cuándo podré volver a verle?

Ella se gira y lo mira, confundida.

—¿A verle? ¿A Teddy? —él asiente y Hermione pestañea con sorpresa. Hay unos segundos de silencio extraño. ¿Draco quiere ver a Teddy? Al final, ella se reblandece—. Pasará la tarde del viernes en mi casa. Puedes venir si quieres, estaremos solos. Quédate a dormir si te apetece.

Draco sonríe. Travieso. Victorioso.

—Me apetece.

—Bien —asiente Hermione, removiéndose con nerviosismo—. Bien. Hasta el viernes entonces.

—Hasta el viernes. —Pero antes de que ella se vaya, Draco avanza un paso y le roba otro beso, tan fugaz y devastador como el anterior—. Hasta el viernes —repite, pero esta vez suena a delito.

Hermione se aleja mareada, reuniéndose con un Teddy que aguarda con el ceño fruncido en la puerta.

—¿Qué le decías a Draco? —pregunta mientras ambos se marchan juntos de Malfoy Manor, donde el joven rubio les ve irse en silencio.

—Que puede venir el viernes a verte a mi casa. ¿Te apetece?

Teddy asiente y se abraza con fuerza a su escoba.

—¿Draco y tú vais a tener un bebé?

La pregunta, repentina e inocente, casi hace que a Hermione se le caigan al suelo los regalos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Un bebé? —Teddy vuelve a asentir y ella siente que enrojece—. ¿Por qué dices eso, Teddy?

—Porque para eso se va a quedar en tu casa a dormir el viernes, ¿no? Para hacer un bebé. Una vez, tía Ginny le dijo a mi padrino que deberían ir a la cama, porque era de noche y ese era un momento muy bueno para hacer bebés. ¿Draco y tú vais a hacer un bebé? A mí me gustaría.

Hermione cierra los ojos un segundo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Ginny decir cosas así estando Teddy cerca? Peor aún, ¿cómo es posible que les haya escuchado a Draco y a ella? ¡Si estaban muy lejos! Y no hablaban tan alto, ¿verdad?

—No creo que Draco y yo vayamos a tener un bebé, Teddy —dice, enrojeciendo. _Que le pregunten a Draco, con lo mucho que le gusta eso de "hacer bebés"_ —. Somos demasiado jóvenes.

—Pero estaría genial que hicierais uno, ¿sabes? Porque podríamos jugar y todo eso. ¿Podéis hacer un niño guardián? O un golpeador. Eso también estaría muy bien. Tía Ginny dice que cuando James sea mayor será cazador o buscador. Pero no puede ser buscador porque lo voy a ser yo, así que será cazador. Aunque nos seguirá faltando gente en el equipo. ¿Podéis hacer muchos bebés? Niñas también vale si saben jugar. ¿Podéis?

—No, Teddy, no podemos hacer muchos bebés —responde Hermione con una sonrisa.

—¿Y entonces por qué se queda Draco a dormir en tu casa?

Una vez lejos de las lindes de Malfoy Manor, Hermione carga todos los regalos con un brazo y con la otra mano coge a Teddy para desaparecerse y ganar así tiempo. No sabe qué demonios contestar a eso.

Se aparecen frente a la Madriguera, donde los Weasley y Harry esperan para seguir celebrando el cumpleaños del niño. Pero Teddy no está para nada concentrado en la fiesta, sino en esa respuesta que no llega.

—¿Mione? —insiste, tironeando de la túnica de la bruja—. ¿Por qué se queda?

—Porque somos muy buenos amigos. Le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo —responde Hermione rápidamente—. Y a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo con él. Si duerme en mi casa, podemos estar juntos hasta la hora de acostarnos y seguir juntos en cuanto nos despertemos.

—Oh, entiendo —asiente Teddy con firmeza, caminando de la mano de Hermione hacia la casa con aire pensativo. La bruja suspira, felicitándose mentalmente por su brillante ocurrencia.

 _Y ni siquiera he tenido que mentir_ … _tanto._

La Madriguera está decorada por todas partes. Hay cenefas brillantes colgando de las ventanas y globos de colores flotando en el aire a lo largo y ancho del jardín. Suena una música alegre y en la parte delantera han puesto una gran mesa improvisada sobre caballetes. Hay una montañita de regalos junto a ella y un montón de gente que les espera con grandes sonrisas.

Poco a poco, todos se acercan a Teddy. Molly y Arthur. Le abrazan, le revuelven el pelo. Ron y George. Le pellizcan las mejillas y le hacen carantoñas. Bill y Fleur. Le felicitan por el cumpleaños. Ginny y su padrino Harry. Le hacen cosquillas entre carcajadas.

Louis y Dominique son todavía bebés y se encuentran durmiendo en casa de los padres de Fleur, pero la pequeña Victoire, de casi cuatro añitos, sí está allí. Cuando su madre la empuja suavemente hacia Teddy, la preciosa niña de ojos azules y pelo rubio se pone de puntillas y deja caer un delicado roce de labios en la mejilla del cumpleañero, que enrojece como una amapola.

—Vaya, Teddy, parece que te ha salido una novia —comenta Ginny con diversión, pero él arruga la nariz y se aparta bruscamente de Victoire, frotándose la cara con la manga de su jersey en un intento inútil de borrar todo rastro de aquel beso fantasmal.

—No quiero novia. Las chicas son un rollo —resopla por lo bajo, ganándose unas cuantas risas.

—Ya nos lo contarás dentro de unos años —canturrea George, que contempla la escena con las manos en los bolsillos.

Y después, empiezan los juegos. Ni siquiera los más mayores hacen el más mínimo intento por escaquearse. Hay mantas con remiendos esparcidas por el suelo y sillas de madera por todas partes, pero son pocos los que optan por sentarse a descansar un rato y charlar. Es el cumpleaños de Teddy y merece la pena ser niños otra vez.

Se persiguen sorteando las madrigueras de gnomos, corren tras la pelota mágica azul, comen pastelillos de merengue y vainilla recién hechos que Molly ha dejado sobre la mesa improvisada y bailan con la música que inunda la Madriguera.

Teddy le enseña su nueva escoba a su padrino, que no puede evitar soltar un silbido de admiración. ¡Y pensar que con seis años la única escoba que había visto él era la que tía Petunia le obligaba a usar para barrer el salón todos los domingos...! Cuando le pregunta si ha sido un regalo de su abuela y Teddy responde que en realidad es de Draco, Harry frunce el ceño con desconcierto. Sabe que Andrómeda y Narcissa están reconciliadas y pasan mucho tiempo juntas, ¿pero Draco?

—Ver para creer —murmura parpadeando, antes de ponerse a jugar con Teddy y su escoba. Le enseña a hacer giros perfectos y a aterrizar con suavidad hasta que ambos están tan cansados que se apoyan en una pared a la sombra para recuperar algo de energía.

En un momento determinado, Harry se inclina hacia él.

—¿Por qué no sacas a Victoire a bailar? —pregunta—. La pobrecita está ahí sentada muy sola y seguro que se aburre un montón.

Teddy se gira y, efectivamente, ve a la chiquilla sentada en una de las mantas del suelo, mirando cómo George y Ginny bailan alocadamente sin sentido del ridículo.

—Pero Harry, ¡es una chica! —exclama algo horrorizado. Su padrino se ríe con disimulo.

—Hablar con chicas es genial, Teddy. ¿O acaso no te gustan Ginny y Hermione?

—Sí.

—Pues ellas son chicas también.

—Ya, pero… —El pequeño clava la vista en el suelo y cambia el peso de un pie al otro, atrapado y sin posibilidad de escapar.

—Vamos, campeón. Ya tienes seis años, eres un hombrecito mayor, ¿no? ¿Por qué no quieres ser amigo de Victoire? Tú estás al mando hoy, y es tu responsabilidad que todos se lo pasen bien.

Teddy resopla. Se cruza de brazos. Se muerde el labio inferior. Mira de reojo a la niña y resopla de nuevo.

—Está bien —murmura por lo bajo antes de dirigirse con la cabeza gacha a la niña. Harry les mira conteniendo una sonrisa cuando ve a su ahijado coger aire con teatralidad—. Victoire, tengo seis años y soy un hombre mayor. Es mi re… re… reponbilidad que todos se lo pasen bien. —Dirige una mirada nerviosa a Harry, que le anima a continuar con un movimiento de cabeza. Victoire le contempla con sus ojos azules muy abiertos—. ¿Quieres bailar? —pregunta al final de un tirón.

La niña sacude la cabeza, negando.

—Quiero pastelillos —declara, y Teddy suspira aliviado. Pastelillos, sí, eso parece una gran idea. Mucho mejor que bailar. Definitivamente. Nada de bailes, solo merienda.

—Vale. Vamos a coger pastelillos.

Victoire se levanta y sigue con un correteo torpe a Teddy hacia la mesa. Se esconden entre los caballetes y él se pone de puntillas, palpando sobre el mantel a ciegas en busca de los dulces que va pasando a la niña intentando que Molly no les descubra.

Harry se ríe por lo bajo y se acerca a Ron y Hermione, que están sentados en otra manta no muy lejos de allí.

—… una lástima que no haya podido venir Charlie. ¡Y Percy!

—Es un estirado y un amargado.

—No digas eso, Ron. Seguro que es por algo del Ministerio.

—Seguro que es porque está por ahí con Audrey —interviene Harry, dejándose caer a su lado.

—El amor al final alcanza a todos —dice Ron, juntando las manos y pestañeando exageradamente. Hermione se ríe, pero su carcajada se corta en seguida cuando Harry se dirige a ella.

—¿Y tú qué, Hermione? ¿Qué tal con ese muchacho tuyo?

—¿Muchacho? ¿Yo? ¿Qué? —Enrojece violentamente y piensa rápidamente en algo que responder, pero Ron se une al juego.

—Sí, últimamente hemos notado ciertos cambios en ti. Es porque estás saliendo con alguien, ¿verdad?

—Vamos, Herms, puedes contárnoslo. ¡Somos tus amigos! ¿No hay nadie con quien estés… no sé, pasando tiempo?

—Mione está pasando tiempo con Draco. —Es, cómo no, Teddy, que ha regresado con la boca manchada de merengue y de la mano de Victoire.

—¿Qué? —Ron abre los ojos como platos y Hermione se quiere morir, pero Teddy ha empezado a hablar y ya no hay quien le pare.

—Sí. Se queda el viernes a dormir con ella porque son muy amigos y así pueden estar juntos hasta que se acuestan y seguir juntos cuando se despiertan. ¿Puedo dormir yo con Victoire? Ahora somos amigos, y así podremos jugar mucho.

Se hace un silencio tenso, extraño. Ron tiene el rostro desencajado y la mandíbula de Harry cae hacia abajo con asombro. Hermione no sabe si reír o llorar y las palabras se le atropellan en la lengua, incapacitando cualquier tipo de explicación.

Afortunadamente, Molly elige ese preciso momento para dar varias palmadas con las que llamar la atención de los invitados, proclamando a gritos que es la hora de los regalos.

—¡Regalos, sí! —exclama Teddy con alegría. Hermione se levanta de golpe muy azorada y Harry y Ron le dedican una de esas miradas que dicen a gritos _"Ya hablaremos más tarde_ ".

Arthur y Molly son los primeros. Le regalan un trenecito de juguete que marcha solo por el aire, siguiendo las vías que Teddy dibuje con su dedo. Les sigue Ron, que le da un pompero mágico. Las burbujas que salen de él cuando el niño sopla son de miles de colores, y se elevan por el aire hasta desaparecer con estallidos brillantes emitiendo distintos sonidos.

Después, George le ofrece una caja llena de artículos de broma bajo la reprobatoria mirada de Molly. El chico se encoje de hombros mientras Teddy curiosea entre las bombas fétidas, las pociones para estornudar, las orejas extensibles y los caramelos para que la piel cambie de color.

—Ya tiene edad para ser un buen bromista —declara George con falso aire inocente.

Hermione le regala un libro de aventuras. Al principio Ron se pregunta en voz baja para qué podría querer eso un niño de seis años, pero pronto descubren que no es en absoluto un libro normal. Al ponerlo abierto sobre la mesa y decir las palabras _Fabula realita,_ todo lo que está escrito en las dos páginas mostradas se reproduce con imágenes en tres dimensiones sobre el libro. Teddy contempla anonadado cómo dos caballeros de tan solo diez centímetros de alto se enfrentan con sus espadas ante sus ojos. Hermione pasa varias páginas y el espectáculo cambia, convirtiéndose en un gran barco luchando contra un mar embravecido. Teddy se estremece cuando una de las olas se acerca demasiado a él, y casi puede sentir el agua y la sal en su cara.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —pregunta Ron, asombrado, mientras el niño sigue pasando páginas para hacer aparecer sobre el libro un monstruo del tamaño de un caniche.

—Lo he hecho yo —declara la bruja muy orgullosa—. Un par de modificaciones en un libro de aventuras _muggle_. No ha sido tan difícil en realidad.

Pero no hay mucho tiempo para hablar del libro porque llega el turno de Bill y Fleur, que le dan el paquete a Victoire para que sea la pequeña quien se lo entregue a Teddy.

Está muy bien envuelto y al final ambos niños acaban sentados en el suelo, enredándose con los pedazos de papel que van rasgando. El regalo resulta ser una gran bola de cristal con un dragón plateado en su interior.

—¡Ohhh! —Teddy abre mucho los ojos y aproxima el rostro a la bola para ver más de cerca a la criatura, que gira y sacude la cola y escupe fuego sin separar sus diminutos ojos azules de la carita del niño—. ¡Es un dragón de verdad!

Bill se ríe, cogiendo en brazos a la asombrada Victoire.

—No de verdad, claro. Es solo una réplica de un _Daga Francesa_. Pero parece real, ¿a que sí?

Tragando saliva, Teddy asiente.

—Cuando cambia el lugag donde tienes la esfega, cambia también el tipo de dgagón —explica Fleur con una sonrisa. Teddy alza la mirada sin entender.

—Si, por ejemplo, colocas la bola en un sitio caliente, se transformará en un _Bola de Fuego Chino_. Si lo acercas al agua, tal vez se convierta en un _Ridgeback Noruego_. Deberás ir probando cuántos dragones eres capaz de hacer aparecer.

—Qué pasada —susurra Teddy, mirando al _Daga Francesa_ con verdadera admiración.

—¡Dragones! —exclama Victoire desde los brazos de su padre, alargando las manos para tratar de tocar la esfera.

Harry y Ginny intervienen entonces.

—Oye, Teddy, ¿no quieres ver nuestro regalo?

—¿Más regalos?

—Claro, ¡no pensarás que tu padrino no te ha comprado nada!

Lo ha hecho, vaya que sí. Su regalo, en opinión de Teddy, resulta ser el mejor de todos. Porque lo que Harry hace aparecer sobre la mesa, en una jaula de delgados barrotes grises, no es otra cosa que…

—¡Una chechuza!

—Lechuza, Teddy —le corrige Ginny entre risas. Pero a él le da exactamente cuál es el nombre exacto del animalito, porque todo lo que importa es que aquella hermosa criatura es suya.

Se trata, efectivamente, de una pequeña lechuza de plumaje gris clarito, casi blanco. Tiene los ojos grandes y anaranjados, y Teddy no tarda en volver del mismo color los suyos propios, cambiando también su pelo al mismo tono grisáceo del animal que, según Harry, _todavía no tiene nombre_.

—¿Y qué nombre le pongo? —se pregunta Teddy con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas forman una línea recta. Medita mientras cuela un dedo entre los barrotes de la jaula y acaricia el pecho de la lechuza, que ulula de placer.

—¡Pajarito! —ríe Victoire, bajándose de los brazos de su padre para correr junto a Teddy y el animal.

—¿Puedo llamar _Lobo_ a mi cheluza? —pregunta él. Esa vez nadie le corrige, pero varios se ríen.

—Puedes, aunque sería extraño —dice George, y Teddy se lo piensa. Se lo piensa bien, durante largo rato. Porque sí, _Lobo_ suena raro, y él quiere que se le ocurra un buen nombre. Uno estupendo, maravilloso. Ya tiene seis años, no es ningún niño pequeño. Puede pensar en algo genial, seguro que sí.

—Asgad —proclama entonces Victoire, y Teddy la mira confuso.

—¿Qué?

—Asgard —dice Bill, pronunciando correctamente—. Es como llamaban los vikingos a la zona más alta del cielo, donde vivían los dioses. A Vic le encantan las historias de la mitología vikinga. Fleur se las cuenta por las noches.

—El pajarito se puede llamar As… Asgard —insiste Victoire. Teddy quiere protestar, decirle a la niña que la luchuza es suya y él va a elegirle un nombre, ordenarle que se calle porque es su cumpleaños y él manda, pero la verdad es que Asgard le gusta. Le gusta mucho.

—Asgard —repite, todavía con el ceño fruncido—. Bueno. Puede servir. Es bonito.

—Bonito —asiente Victoire—. El pajarito se llama Asgard.

—Vale —acaba concediendo Teddy, prometiéndose mostrarse al menos un poco enfadado con esa chiquilla que es más pequeña que él pero ha tenido una buena idea antes. Sin embargo, su resentimiento dura poco.

Es su cumpleaños. Tiene pastelillos, una escoba, un reloj de bolsillo, una pelota saltarina, un pompero mágico, un libro fantástico, un trenecito volador, una caja de artículos de broma, un montón de dragones por descubrir encerrados en una esfera de cristal, un huevo dorado que libera luces y una lechuza, y maldita sea, con alguien va a tener que compartir toda esa diversión. Así que rápidamente deja que su enfado pase a un segundo plano y Victoire y él juegan durante lo que queda de tarde, poniéndose perdidos de tierra y riendo a carcajadas.

Desde un rincón del jardín, sentado en el suelo junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Harry contempla a su sobrino con orgullo. Teddy salta, corre y regala abrazos inesperados a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino. En cierto momento Victoire resbala y cae al suelo, y cuando su ahijado ve las lágrimas llenando sus ojos, se inclina ante ella y transforma su boca y nariz en el pico de un pato exactamente de la misma forma en que Harry había visto hacerlo a Tonks.

—¡Cuac! —exclama, logrando al instante que Victoire sonría temblorosamente—. ¡Cuac, cuac! ¡Mira, Vic, soy un pato! ¡Cuac, cuac, cuac!

Finalmente, la niña estalla en sonoras carcajadas, levantándose para perseguir a Teddy gritando " _¡Patito, ven!_ "

Harry sonríe tristemente.

 _Ay, Remus, si pudieras ver a tu hijo…_

Pero pese a las cosas malas, Harry se siente tranquilo, en paz consigo mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Suspira con satisfacción y mira en torno a sí. Es el sexto cumpleaños de Teddy, y solo hay risas y felicidad en aquella casa que muchos sienten como suya. No hay dudas, ni miedos, ni nada de lo que preocuparse.

Ni una sola novedad que tenga que ver con peligro o ex-mortífagos. No señor. Ni una.

—Oye, Hermione. ¿Qué es eso que decía Teddy de que Malfoy duerme contigo?

Bueno, o casi.


End file.
